<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【フロアズ/floaz】条条大路 by Cathedral_F</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486145">【フロアズ/floaz】条条大路</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathedral_F/pseuds/Cathedral_F'>Cathedral_F</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathedral_F/pseuds/Cathedral_F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>#イドアズ为前提的フロアズ，有ジェイアズ<br/>#奇怪的东西。换了个文风写。<br/>#捏造一年级生时期的故事，</p><p>summary：人鱼上天记录史</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Floyd Leech, Azul Ashengrotto &amp; Floyd Leech &amp; Jade Leech &amp; Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【フロアズ/floaz】条条大路</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>熟练地助跑、起跳，如履平地般的登上围墙，松石色的光辉在空中闪过一瞬，又平稳地消失在夜色之中。<br/>
若是有人看到这流畅地翻墙动作必会惊奇为何不走宽敞敞的大路非得搞那些花里胡哨，但做出那些动作的本人却并不在意。</p><p>畅游在海洋之中是一种感觉，疾驰在陆地上则是另一种感觉。喝下变身药的人鱼失去健硕的尾鳍，相反获得自如的双腿。</p><p>照理来说，尾鳍撕成两瓣本该是个痛苦的过程，本就连为一体的东西就不该分割成独立的两块，你看逸话里的人鱼公主都得受尽千针的折磨，你个平平无奇的小海鳝，小章鱼做出的魔药能比得上伟大的海之魔女的半分不？</p><p>自然登上陆地的人鱼们都得经历这般痛苦地征服双腿的过程。他们或爬或跪，光是站起来这一件事就得花费万分的注意力，生怕一不小心前功尽弃。暂且不提姿势优不优雅，要是能跨出那一小步，那几乎就是人鱼届的一大步，都得肃然起敬地爆发出雷鸣般的掌声。</p><p>可好巧不巧，Floyd leech，珊瑚之海第一竞速达人，障碍物躲避赛十连冠霸主，从小就梦想当一条会飞的鱼，征服双腿这件事，他比起任何人都来的上心。</p><p>但掌握双腿的摆动可不是掌握尾鳍的摇晃，向来横着游泳的Floyd怎么都不会想到抬腿这件事就把他难了个七七八八。</p><p>他百般不解地去问他们励志登上陆地的三人中第一个靠努力和天分学会的走路的小章鱼。那人啥也没穿地叉着腰，趾高气傲地说只是操控两条腿就能把你难住，那我这八条腿可不是难如登天。</p><p>Floyd心里寻思着，确实如此。就使出平日惯用的伎俩——还好用双腿缠绕和用尾鳍缠绕的技巧差不多，而他生来又柔软，凹出个奇形怪状也毫无负担。</p><p>他向前一捞，试图抱住那人的手臂，四米长的海鳝变成两米长逮着个小章鱼也不算难事，对方自然落入他的封锁网里。他继续用他天生甜腻的声音威逼利诱，惊得对方浑身颤抖。</p><p>说来他们确实是天敌来着。</p><p>但这对那对双子从来都没所谓，无论是男是女是老是少是人不是人，他们就没在意过。在意的从来都是能不能从那人身上寻些乐子。</p><p>乐子这本身就是这对小天才用来虚度光阴的良好利器。俗话说一口人鱼肉活到九十九，全身都是人鱼肉，那自然和长生不老没啥区别。<br/>
一旦这命数从一个极端突破到另一个极端，时间的流逝就变成了无限拉长的口香糖，嚼了一口，确实有点劲，可多嚼几口呢？食之无味，弃之可惜。</p><p>那怎么办？</p><p>这对小学还没毕业的小恶霸们来说确实是个难题。可放着不管，就算是天才都得被卷进名为无聊的漩涡里。这对小恶霸只得在脑子里转而转，平日的闹腾劲都消失大半。就这么思量了大半个月，庭里的海葵花都谢了大半，终于得到一个人生重要哲理：人生虽不苦短，但还得及时行乐。</p><p>完全沦为享乐主义的奉行人的双子说着就把这巴掌大点的珊瑚海翻了个底朝天，大至沦为鲨鱼群的洞穴，小至每块可以掀起的石头，这地毯式的搜寻，终于还是得到些结果。</p><p>在Floyd惊呼这种鬼地方居然还能藏一只章鱼壶的时候，章鱼壶的原住民第一次在那狭小的塞不进第二个人鱼的洞口里看见这对双子。</p><p>长得好看必然是人鱼天生的本事，而那双胞胎，一左一右，闪的像黄金一样的眼眸瞬间俘获小章鱼的芳心。他一时半会儿，竟忘了赶他们走。</p><p>而这一忘，可不得了。</p><p>这对恶霸双子竟就这么把寻乐子的对象锁到了小章鱼的身上。一锁还就是那五六年。</p><p>那必然又有人要问了，这小章鱼是何许人也？有那么大魅力，把那两从小就是恶霸的小海鳝迷的团团转？</p><p>而海中确实有这奇人，这奇人是隔壁家开饭馆的大儿子，未来意式连锁餐厅的一把手，号称珊瑚海里第一减肥传奇，开创合法收高利贷第一人，有个去陆地赚大钱的梦想。 </p><p>他一和这对双子提起他的梦想，那眼睛就眨巴眨巴的亮，亮的双胞胎忘了太阳。他一边哄骗一边吹嘘，既画葫芦又画饼，比Jade leech捣鼓生态瓶还上心，拿着啥实效也没得契约书就和他们把未来给赌上了。不知怎的，那俩小恶霸天才居然真就被忽悠地跟他上了陆地。</p><p>珊瑚海里可是听风就是雨。毕竟小村小屯，巴掌大点的地方，隔天就有传闻他们三是好上了。要不谁跟他上那鬼都不去的陆地，谁和他忍受千针般戳脚底心的疼。</p><p>这话不久就传到Floyd的耳朵里。<br/>
他想了想，或许真是如此。</p><p>至少对于他来说，长时间把目光聚焦在一个想吃又吃不得的对象上又整天被使唤来使唤去地玩主从过家家，就好比牌面都不知道就全梭哈在一人身上，刺激是刺激的，新鲜也是新鲜的，但亏不亏他不知道。</p><p>但反过来问他，你后不后悔？那答案必然是否定的。<br/>
——他还没吃到小章鱼的味道，还没和他半身把陆地人的钱都骗了，更没在陆地上玩够，怎么会就如此善罢甘休。</p><p>他就不信邪地搁那小破沙滩上成天到晚地挪他的小步子。好歹也是当了小半辈子的天才人鱼，没个两三天，腰也直了，腿也利索了，居然有模有样地学着陆地人走猫步。</p><p>小章鱼看的是两眼发直，目瞪口呆，转头却夸了几句不愧是我家的海鳝，就是聪明。</p><p>接着又讥讽起婴儿学步，迈不开步子，舍不了羞耻的Jade leech。</p><p>三人帮总是容易结成两人结伴欺负另一个的状况，那Jade leech又是面上优雅得体，彬彬有礼，哪受得了这种刺激。嘲讽几句后不由得掉下几滴虚假的鳄鱼泪，一边向着自己半身哭诉小章鱼无情无义，一边凭着口舌据理力争。倒也过着逍遥快活。</p><p>自学会走路之后，Floyd leech重回天才自信，好像陆地无难事，只怕有心鱼。他又开始琢磨着这变身药幻化出来的身体到底还能玩出多少花样。</p><p>最初盯上的自然是扫帚。</p><p>从小就有个飞天梦的人鱼，未曾探求过得天空自然是最具吸引力的玩具。他仰望着天空，寻思着天空是不是和大海一样，身处其中就能寻得无尽的乐趣。</p><p>但身旁的两个人鱼却不约而同对天空产生了畏惧感。<br/>
他的半身一上扫把，睁眼叹气，闭眼也是叹气，好像这扫把天生就和他八字不合。</p><p>说来确实应该不合来着，人鱼毕竟是鱼，鱼怎么能上天呢？上天的Floyd才是条奇怪的鱼。</p><p>而反观另一边的小章鱼，他对于天空没有那么大抵触，但一骑上着扫把，扫把好像本身就是活物，载着他忽高忽低地飞。小章鱼大气也不敢出，全身扒拉在那扫帚上，像只吸在玻璃棒上的八爪鱼，一边担心着自己力气一大把扫帚折断了怎么办，一边担忧着自己被那扫帚摔下来会不会成为有史以来第一只失足的章鱼人鱼。</p><p>果不其然，飞行课就成了Azul ashengrtto全优纪录的败笔，宝石上的裂缝，白纸之中的黑墨点。</p><p>他对着这份唯一一门面临挂科危险的科目，急红了眼，天天搁体育馆后边那块草坪上练习。去练习的人自然不止他一个，可他每天都在没人来的时候来，人走光的时候才走。Jade leech就什么也没说，每天都陪着他，练习这他痛恨万分的飞行术。</p><p>就算八字不合，Jade leech也是天才。在这摔落与骑行之间终究掌握到一个微妙的平衡，他利用风的魔法把身体托起来，终归像模像样地能在比树高的低空中飞行了。</p><p>可Azul ashengrtto呢？达成了从离地五公分变为离地二十公分的成就。</p><p>可这不行，完全不行。</p><p>肌肉笨蛋的老师完全不理解他的痛苦，向他人请教得付出些代价，而这请教的对象首选不能是Jade leech。一想到当时他讽刺Jade leech婴儿学步还在跟前，现在轮到他嘲讽自己放不开手脚，扭扭捏捏。</p><p>他又一次从扫把上摔下，Floyd leech却倒挂金钩地从自己身边飞去。他生气地直跺脚。</p><p>倒也不是对于Floyd做到这事的讨厌，更不是对于Floyd本身的嫉妒，他要是嫉妒起来，八成想着利用契约书的条条框框，把对方自满的能力夺过来，这样嫉妒就转移了对象，实在是高明的做法。</p><p>而此时此刻，夕阳还没落下，他抱着受了不知多少次伤的膝盖，坐在树荫下，又一次不甘地叹息自己毫无天分，付出与回报不成正比。这是商人最痛恨的事，可总是发生在这可怜的小章鱼身上。</p><p>那叫什么？怨天尤人？可他实在是没有什么怨天尤人的时间，他要做的事情比山还高。</p><p>他拍拍脸从树荫下站起来，却迎面刮起一阵风，吹的他半敞开的衣服呼呼作响，接着是一具温暖的身体，贴着他的皮肤把温度传过来，他们又跌坐在树荫下了。</p><p>小章鱼有时在想，自己饲养的到底是海底里的海鳝，还是陆地上的大型犬，为什么Floyd leech这条鱼总是能在最恰当的时间点出现在最不应该出现的地方。<br/>
而Jade leech则反过来。</p><p>“怎么了？”<br/>
“没有什么。只是看见你了。”<br/>
“我和你是同班。你一直能看到我。”<br/>
“Azul讨厌我吗？”<br/>
“怎么问这个。”<br/>
“因为刚刚Azul的表情，很阴沉。我以为你生我气了。”<br/>
“我为什么要生气？”Azul像是在说一件不可思议的事，“我是那种小肚鸡肠的男人吗？”<br/>
Floyd扬了扬眉毛，<br/>
“因为我打碎盘子”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
“泼了客人果汁。”<br/>
“嗯。”<br/>
Azul不在意的应声道，Floyd毕竟是Floyd，自由的Floyd从小就不干正常事，打架摔碎东西简直太正常不过了。</p><p>然后，Floyd一时间不说话了，Azul觉得奇怪，Floyd却说，“再说下去，你会真的生我的气。”<br/>
“你看你做了这么多事，我有生气吗？我就这么信不过？”<br/>
“可你真的会生气。”<br/>
“那我也得听到，才能知道我会不会生气。”<br/>
“你确定不会生气？”<br/>
“不会。”<br/>
“确定？”<br/>
“要我说几次？你要是平时也这么瞻前顾后，我倒也不会生气。”</p><p>Floyd像是下定很大的决心一样，吸了一口气，“我把你的硬币弄丢了。 ”<br/>
“哈？！！你说什么！！”</p><p>小章鱼一下子炸起毛来，叠加起来的不满让早已经到极限的壶口顶开，Floyd竟一时没压制住他，被他拽起了T恤的领口，</p><p>“就是你用来占卜的硬币。我很抱歉，我本来也想试着占卜一下，结果占卜完第二天就找不到了。”</p><p>“你在开什么玩笑，Floyd！你知道那是我多么辛辛苦苦才从王立博物馆弄到那枚印有海之魔女头像的纪念币吗！”</p><p>面红耳赤的小章鱼怒视着他，拽着领口的手又近了些，虽然他比Floyd矮一个头，但现在Floyd却成了矮一个头的可怜小狗。毕竟拿人的手短，天生气势上就输一头。</p><p>“我错了啦！对不起嘛，Azul，对不起！我下次肯定占卜完就收好！”<br/>
“你还有下次！”</p><p>被Azul那么一凶，Floyd的好声好气也有了些委屈。平日里谁舍得那么凶自己呢。</p><p>“唔~！Azul说好不生气的！”</p><p>“可是，那是我的...”</p><p>争的面红耳赤的小章鱼一时间夹着泪光瞪着他，那碎掉的蓝眼睛好像将平日里积攒的所有委屈都化作泪水流下来。</p><p>“...那是我的...硬币...”</p><p>Floyd受不了这样可怜的目光垂下头来，抱着他，任由他锤他的胸口，在他怀里泣不成声。</p><p>他想起他们小时候，小章鱼就是这样，虽然一刺激就闪几下泪花，但总能控制自己装作什么也没发生，年纪越大越是如此。但真碰上委屈事，眼泪就汪汪地止不住，哭的上接不接下气，好像全天下人都欺负他。</p><p>这种极致的真情流露，说实话，Floyd已经很久没有看见了。也许是年纪大了，以前天大的事，都变成不起眼的小事，又也许，被欺负的次数多了，他已经习惯打碎牙齿往肚里咽，习惯一个人躲到阴暗狭小的地方里缩着。他有一次找他玩的时候撞见，对方抬眼一见他哭得更凶了。他只好抱着他，反复地赔不是。但却不知道若是碰上Jade leech，Azul定是没法那么放肆的哭出来的。</p><p>他在树后面看到他的半身，但半身却朝他摆出噤声的模样，悄悄地走了。<br/>
有时候，Floyd leech搞不懂他的半身究竟是怎么看待他们的小章鱼。<br/>
明明可以同他一样拥抱眼前的泪人，却装作什么都不知道像风一样的走了。</p><p>但他们好上了。海里是这么说的，陆地人也对他们窃窃私语，Jade虽然从没承认过，但却也从来也没反对。</p><p>或许他们真的都被迷住了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>后记：<br/>
1.标题的意思。其实是条条大路通你身边的意思。但是我完全的没写出来。所以就当他是个题目就行了，不重要。<br/>
2.说珊瑚海是个村啥的，其实非常不准确，但实在没法单独形容他们生活的那片海域叫什么......官方好歹把这个细化一下吧？尤其辉石之国那么大，总得划个块，说一下哪里属于哪里。<br/>
3.虽然是篇浮阿祖文，但还是忍不住给杰加戏。杰作为此文的暗线，一直给我隐忍的感觉，并不是他不男人，而是大丈夫有担当，能屈能伸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>